The Bird Called Adarna
by D-Syfer
Summary: After being attacked by a magical creature, Arthur fell ill. His only cure was to hear the song of a mythical bird. After days without word from the knights who went to search for the bird Merlin decided to go look for it. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello. Here's my second Merlin fan fiction. I know, I know. I'm not finish yet with my first fan fiction "Coming of Age", and here I am doing another one. I just want to have a little break from the first because I'm getting a bit of writer's block. But I will get back to it, I promise. And this idea had been rolling and creeping inside my head for months and I had to get it out.**_

_**This story is based on a popular Filipino Folktale. I find this story very nice to be put into a "Merlin" adaptation, and of course like any other adaptations, I made some twists in the story and made it my own.**_

_**Again, I must warn you that English is not my mother tongue so please bear with me if I made some mistakes in my grammar.**_

_**This story takes place after the episode of "The Sins of the Father" in Season 2. The season where Morgana was not yet evil and she and Merlin were still friends.**_

_**I will greatly appreciate your reviews and comments. I hope you guys will enjoy reading it as much as I love writing it. **_

_**Disclaimer: BBC and Shine own the rights to Merlin and the characters of the show. I don't get paid for writing this. I **__**only write for fun.**_

* * *

_Summary: After being attacked by a magical creature, Arthur fell ill. His only cure was to hear the seven songs of a mythical bird called Adarna. The king sent two knights to look for the bird but days had past and they haven't returned. Merlin decides to go on a quest to look for the elusive bird to save Arthur's life. But capturing the bird is not as easy as it seems._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

**A NIGHTMARE AND A PROMISE**

Her head tossed restlessly on her pillow. Her forehead beaded with sweat as her eyes moved rapidly under its lids. Her hand clinched a blanket as if she was holding to her dear life as she saw the frightening visions.

The Lady Morgana was having another nightmare.

After moments of restlessness she suddenly woke up from her dream. She quickly sat up from her bed and screamed.

"Arthur!", she cried out the prince's name. Her jade green eyes wide in terror, her chest was heaving to catch her breath.

For some time Morgana didn't had a bad dream ever since Morgause gave her the healing bracelet. She wondered why the mysterious lady knight who challenged Arthur to a duel was so fond of the king's ward. As if Morgause knew her very well, as if they've seen each other before, as if they had a curtain connection. What ever it was between them, Morgana felt some sort of kinship towards Morgause. She couldn't explain it, but it was there.

The healing bracelet was quite effective. Morgana slept soundly for weeks without the disturbance of nightmares. It was strange that after many nights she suddenly had this terrifying dream. Had the healing bracelet failed to protect her that night? Or possibly, Morgana thought, there could be a reason why this particular dream had surpassed the bracelet's power. It could be a warning, and the warning was for her adoptive brother, Arthur.

She was seeing so many different things in her dreams, random and confusing things that she could not decipher. The visions were too fast for her to comprehend and everything was a jumbled mess inside her head.

In her dream that night she saw a serpent like creature, Arthur getting ready for battle and Merlin screaming Arthur's name. She wasn't sure what all of it meant, but amidst of the confusion one thing was clear to her, Arthur will be in danger.

Morgana knew very well that her dreams could have a potential of coming to pass. Just recently, through the help of the Druids, she found out that she was a seer, that she has magic. She wanted so badly to warn Arthur about her dream. The prince was like a brother to her. But how could she tell him about her dream without making herself look like a fool.

She had done that once in the past when she tried to warn Arthur about Sophia whom Morgana saw in her dream. In her dream she saw Sophia drowning Arthur. But the prince simply laughed at Morgana and thought she was being silly or jealous. She told Gaius about the dream but the old physician thought she was just having another nightmare attack and prescribed her a sleeping draught. If it wasn't for Merlin, who gave Arthur a blow to the head with a lump of wood, Arthur would have eloped with Sophia and God knows what she could have done to the prince.

There has to be a way for her to get her warning across to Arthur. But how?

As her mind mussed on her blurry but scary dream, she noticed a bunch of wild purple flowers arranged in a vase on her night stand. She remembered Gwen telling her that it was from Merlin.

Morgana knew that Arthur's lanky manservant was trying to make her feel better by letting her know that he was there for her. The lady thought that it was thoughtful of him to do so. Merlin was the only one in Camelot who knew she has magic. And he's doing a pretty good job on not telling anyone about it.

Then suddenly Morgana realized something. She quickly stood up from her bed, took her green cloak and draped it on her shoulders covering the hood over her head. Then she walked out of her quarters quietly. She tried to avoid the routes around the castle that guards pass through.

Her bare feet were leading her towards the direction of Gaius' chambers.

* * *

"Merlin, wake up."

Merlin wasn't sure if he was dreaming, but strangely he was hearing somebody waking him up in the mid of the evening, and it wasn't the Great Dragon who's calling him. A familiar female voice was urging him to stir.

The young warlock pry opened his eyes. After the effort he saw a shadowy figure against the bright moonlight from his open window. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw who it was.

Merlin sprang up from his lead state and exclaimed, "Morgana!"

Immediately the king's ward bent down to cover Merlin's mouth with her hand as she pushed him back on the bed. Her face inches from his.

"Ssshhh. . ." she hashed him and whispered, "We don't want to wake up Gaius."

Staring bemusedly at Morgana, Merlin nodded while his mouth was still restrained by the lady's hand.

"Oh, sorry.", Morgana said awkwardly as she released the servant's lips and stood up straight beside his bed.

Merlin was still bewildered to see the Lady Morgana in his quarters. She was wearing a green cloak to cover herself from the thinness of her nightgown. It looked like she hastily got out of bed and went straight to Gaius' chambers. But what made her come to him in such an ungodly hour?

"Milady, what are you doing here in the middle of the night? You should be in your chambers sleeping.", he said in a sleepy tone.

Morgana tried to hold up her composure, as she always does to show her strength. But her strong facade gave way when her voice cracked, "I . . . I can't sleep Merlin."

The boy suddenly became concerned. He knew right away what was bothering her.

"You had another nightmare.", he said.

Merlin knew of Morgana's secret, about her being a seer and that she has magic. Merlin helped her discover it by telling her the whereabouts of the Druids in the forest of Asciter. He also helped her escape when Arthur and a small army from Camelot went to the camp to look for her. Morgana was grateful for everything Merlin did for her. And because of this she felt he was the only person she could trust with her secret.

But Morgana was oblivious to the fact that Merlin too has magic. The young warlock wanted to tell her that a long time ago so she wouldn't feel alone. But Gaius strictly had forbidden his ward to do so. It could greatly endanger his life if somebody else knew. Especially that Merlin was serving Prince Arthur whose father, King Uther, has deep hatred against sorcery.

Merlin wanted to help Morgana in anyway he can to ease her confusion with her new found powers. He sometimes brought her flowers to cheer her up. But Arthur was giving a wrong impression on that, thinking that Merlin's gesture was a token of his _affections_ for the Lady Morgana. So before his _gesture_ might give the king a wrong impression as well, the boy stopped bringing her flowers.

But later that morning Merlin decided to bring her flowers. It was his way of telling Morgana that he's there for her, and she can come to him any time. But he didn't expect her to come to him this late in the evening. And if Arthur finds out that she's in his room, Merlin will definitely take a beating from the prince, or worse, hanged by the king.

Merlin sat up on the edge of his bed and lit a candle on his side table so he could see the ward's face vividly. The light of the candle danced on the lady's porcelain skin. He noted the frighten features of her beautiful face.

The boy patted the space beside him inviting the lady to sit by his side. Obediently Morgana sat on the bed and looked at him eye to eye. It was the first time she noticed how strikingly blue Merlin's eyes were. Even in the dimness of his room his eyes were bright and illuminant.

Merlin was waiting for her to say something, but Morgana was still staring at him pensively.

"Are . . .you going to tell me something Morgana?", he asked, feeling a bit awkward.

His voice made Morgana blink to regain her thoughts. She looked away and took a deep breath.

"Merlin, are you and Arthur going somewhere tomorrow?"

Merlin tried to rattle his still sleepy brain, "Well, yes. Arthur has plans for us to go on a hunting trip in the forest in the morning. Why did you ask?"

To his surprise, Morgana took one of his hands and held it to hers. Her eyes were intense, "Merlin, can you promise me something?"

Merlin furrowed his brow, "As . . . long as I can fulfill that promise Morgana. What is it?"

Morgana took a deep breath and said sincerely, "Promise me . . . promise me that you will protect Arthur."

Merlin was taken aback. Much to Morgana's knowledge, Merlin had already been protecting the prince ever since. It was his duty and destiny to do so, for he firmly believed that Arthur will someday be the greatest king that Camelot has ever known and that magic will be restored back into the realm. But what struck Merlin was Morgana was asking him to protect Arthur, which was something that only the Great Dragon and Gaius would ask him to do.

"Why are you asking me this?", he questioned, "You should ask the knights to protect him, they're much more worthy fighters than I do."

The lady sighed and said exasperatedly, "Because I know you're the only person who understands what I'm saying. If I told this to one of the knights or to Arthur they'll think I've gone mad, or worse, tell Uther."

Merlin began to understand what Morgana meant, "Is it because you have dreamt that Arthur will be in danger?"

"Please Merlin," Morgana said, "I can't explain every detail of my dream. All I could say is Arthur will be in need of protection. And you will be with him tomorrow. I don't know and I don't care how you're going to do it. But please, just don't let any harm come to him."

A curve formed on Merlin's lips. And without any second thought he gave his word, "Alright Morgana. I promise to protect Arthur."

Morgana smiled. A sense of relief filled her heart, "Thank you Merlin. I know you'll do your best to keep that promise."

The lady loosened her hold on Merlin's hands and stood up, "I shall leave you to your sleep."

Merlin nodded, "Good night Morgana."

"Sleep well, Merlin.", Morgana said and quietly left the room.

Merlin slump his head back on his pillow. His blue eyes fixed on the ceiling while he pondered with his conversation with the king's ward. Apparently sleep will be evading him that night as he worried about what will happen to him and Arthur in their hunting trip, and whether or not he could fulfill his promise to Morgana.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. I won't keep you waiting for too long. I'll update as soon as I can.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello again. Thanks to those who added me to their story alerts. **_

_**By the way, I've changed the title a bit because this is a much proper translation to the original title our dialect.**_

_**Here now is the second chapter. Hope you will like this. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: BBC and Shine own the rights to Merlin and the characters of the show. I don't get paid for writing this. I only write for fun.**_

_**2nd edition: Big thanks and big hugs to WitchyWeasel for helping me out in this chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2**

**The Hunter and the Hunted**

"Merlin! Stop tripping on your own foot and get a move on!" Prince Arthur ordered his manservant who was struggling to balance all of the equipment and supplies they've brought for the hunting trip.

"Yes, sire," Merlin said, almost clumsily tripping again on a root sticking out from the mossy ground.

The boy was groggy, sleep tended to avoid him that evening thanks to Morgana's untimely visit to his room. The lady's warning and his promise to her had troubled Merlin all through the night until the sun rose behind the mountains bidding him to get up and prepare for the hunting trip.

Among all the things Arthur would order his servant to do, going on a hunting trip was on top of Merlin's hate-to-do list, second was mucking out the stables. Killing defenseless animals wasn't as pleasing to the young warlock as it was so exciting for the future king of Camelot. Merlin just couldn't quite comprehend what's so exhilarating about it. Yet to much of his dismay, as a servant, Merlin had to put up with Arthur's orders.

Before they left the castle that early morning, Merlin tried to convince Arthur to postpone the hunting trip. But the stubborn clot-poll refused, saying that it was such the perfect day for hunting that he didn't want to miss the opportunity. So with a sigh all Merlin could do was to brace himself for anything that might happened and hope that Morgana was wrong about her dream.

Arthur had planned to go hunting in the part of the Darkling Woods that they hadn't been to before, somewhere in the Southern part of the forest. Arthur caught a few hares along the way, but as a true blooded hunter this wasn't enough, he wanted bigger game. So he insisted that they go further into the woods.

They were passing through a clearing covered by an outgrowth of grass and weeds that were about knee high. They tried to walk quietly so not to scare any animals that might catch the prince's interest. Arthur held his crossbow readily. But of course for Merlin trying to walk in a stealthy manner was a challenge.

"Could you make your footsteps a little bit louder, Merlin?"Arthur said sarcastically.

Merlin wasn't paying attention on Arthur's ranting. He was preoccupied with sensing his surroundings for anything magical or unusual. Because of Morgana's warning Merlin heightened his senses.

"Do you think this is such a good idea?" Merlin said while trailing after his master in an unfamiliar territory, "I mean, wandering in an unknown part of the forest is quite risky. You should have brought some of your knights with you."

"Don't be such a girl Merlin," Arthur teased. "Are you too scared to be in an unknown place? This is our chance to explore this part of the forest. And besides, what sort of danger will we encounter out here?"

Merlin cautiously lurked his eyes. "I don't know, probably some magical creature or a fearsome wild beast will suddenly spring out of nowhere and attack us."

"We haven't received reports of any magical creature nor wild beast roaming around this area."

"That's because no one dared to venture here. Or worse, anyone who did come here was attacked and **died!**" Merlin said putting great emphasis on the last word.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Always a worrywart Merlin, and you're spoiling all the fun. I'm sure this place isn't that bad. Trust me." he said confidently.

"Yeah, right." Merlin sighed wishing Arthur would listen to him for once.

The prince and the servant sank deeper into the forest, until they reached a certain part of the woods that seemed ominous. The trees there looked strange, the sprawling oak and pine trees they'd passed by in the beginning of their trek were replaced by creepy, almost leafless trees. It was also awfully quiet. The sound of the birds and insects that used to drone the forest changed to a deafening silence. A thin fog slowly filled the air, blurring their view of their surroundings. The wind started to get cold.

Arthur roamed his eyes around as the eeriness of the woods sent chills down his spine. He felt like someone was watching them. He was beginning to think that this was a really bad idea after all.

Suddenly Merlin stopped in his tracks and gasped when his magical senses opened. He was sensing something inside the forest, something strong and powerful, and magical. But this was different, it felt evil. Merlin squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to concentrate on what ever it was that he was sensing.

Arthur also stopped walking when he felt Merlin wasn't right behind him. He turned around and saw his servant standing several feet away. In between them was a thin curtain of fog. Merlin's head was hanging low and his face was cringing, as if he was having a very bad headache.

Arthur rolled his eyes and called, "Merlin, Have you been drinking too many tankards of mead last night? I shouldn't have brought you if you're going to have a hangover now."

Merlin didn't seem to hear Arthur's call, he still stood unmoving with his head hanging and his eyes shut. Irritated, Arthur hastily approached his servant.

"Merlin, what is wrong with you? Why are you acting so bizarre?" Arthur said frustrated.

Merlin still didn't move an inch. His head tilted to one side, his eyes were tightly closed. Arthur stood before the boy gawking at his face. The prince was beginning to worry. Arthur knew Merlin could sometimes display peculiar behaviors, but this wasn't a good time to be peculiar.

With such irritation the prince gave Merlin a quick punch on his arm.

"Aww!" Merlin groaned. He opened his eyes and saw his master scowling at him.

"What the hell was that for?" The boy rejoined while rubbing his bruised arm. Arthur should know by now that Merlin wasn't as meaty and thick as he and his knights were. That punch was going to leave a mark.

"To snap you out of your trance, nitwit!" Arthur said. "Now what was that all about?"

Then Merlin looked at the prince with stern eyes which took Arthur by surprise.

"I think we should be heading back," Merlin declared.

Arthur raised an eyebrow incredulously. He thought the forest was making Merlin even weirder.

The prince narrowed his eyes. "Oh? And what made think we should go back?" he questioned.

Merlin couldn't answer, he couldn't tell Arthur that he was sensing something magical. It might give away his secret, his magic. Something that Merlin had been hiding from Arthur for a very long time. But protecting the prince was his priority now, so he had to think of a reason why they had to get out of the forest.

"I have to . . . clean Gaius' leech tank, and I'll be picking herbs afterwards. So I think we should be heading back. I have a lot of chores to do." Merlin said.

Arthur made an exasperated sigh. "Can't you come up with a better excuse?"

"I'll make every sort of excuse if that will get us out of here. But seriously Arthur, can't you feel anything different in this part of the forest?" Merlin said, his voice was in a brick of panic.

Arthur studied his servant, and from the looks of his face Merlin was dead serious. Arthur had to admit there was something strange about the place, even a person like him who didn't have magic could actually feel it, the hairs of his arms raised from the sensation. But as the stubborn prat that he was, he tried to deny it.

"Come on Merlin, you're just scared. Get a grip of yourself."

"Something isn't right Arthur," Merlin persisted.

"Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss . . . "

They heard a hissing sound from a distance. Alertly the two turned around from the direction of the noise. It seemed like it was coming from the behind the trees.

"What was that?" Arthur whispered dropping his crossbow and pulling out his sword as he prepared himself for whatever it was that was making that sound.

Merlin dropped all his burdens down on the ground and pulled out a spare sword from his pack. The two had their backs to each other as they scanned the forest for anything strange, but they couldn't clearly see through the mist.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea," the boy mumbled.

"Shut up Merlin!" Arthur retorted under his breath.

They stood there for a long moment, their swords drawn up in the air. Their hearts were concurrently pounding hard, anticipating any sudden movement that might come out from the fog. They didn't know how long they stood there waiting, but nothing moved. Only the restless stir of the trees and grass blown by the wind were the only things that were in motion.

After assessing that there wasn't any immediate threat, Arthur relaxed and decided to place his sword back in its scabbard.

He turned around to face his servant. "It could be nothing."

"How are you so sure?" Merlin said skeptically. He still could feel a magical presence in the forest.

Arthur shrugged, "Maybe it's just a snake, nothing to worry about. But I think you're right, we probably should be heading back."

Suddenly Arthur noticed Merlin's face changed from scared to terrified when his cobalt eyes widened, his mouth gapped and his finger pointed on something from behind Arthur.

The prince twirled, and he himself was petrified on what he saw.

Emerging from the thick fog was a giant serpent like creature with three heads. It resembled a cobra with scaly blue skin and menacing yellow eyes. Its tongues from each head flickered threateningly as the creature slithered closer to the two humans.

When Arthur came back to his senses he pushed Merlin behind him protectively as he took out his sword.

"Run Merlin!" he said.

"No Arthur, I'm not leaving you!"

"For goodness sakes Merlin, just do as I say!"

Suddenly, the head on the left snapped forward. It moved so fast that Arthur didn't have time to react until the snake bit him on his left arm.

"Aaaaahhhh!" the prince cried out.

"Arthur!" Merlin screamed.

The snake didn't let go of Arthur's arm and lifted the prince up high. Arthur cringed in pain. He was in mortal danger but he still thought of his friend's safety.

"Merlin, run you idiot!" he yelled and afterwards the snake flung Arthur like a rag doll.

"No!" Merlin yelped.

Arthur was sent flying into the air until he hit his back on the trunk of a large tree behind Merlin. He slid down to the ground and was knocked unconscious. Dark colored blood was bleeding from his arm.

The creature's three pair of eyes were now on Merlin. It slithered closer to the boy as it hissed and flickered its tongues as it tasted the air around its next prey.

But before the creature could come any closer, Merlin bellowed, _"Astis!"_

Suddenly the three headed snake was thrown back by such a powerful force, that the creature was thrown several feet away, hitting a row of trees.

Merlin quickly went to Arthur's side. He leaned down and shook the blond man to stir.

"Arthur, Arthur, come on! You got to wake up! Arthur!" But the prince didn't respond, not even a flinch.

The creature was coming back, and this time it was much angrier. The three heads were hissing and it slithered much faster than before. Merlin had to act quickly or both he and Arthur would die.

With an intense spur to defend the prince a spark of courage ignited Merlin's blood. The young warlock stood up, picked up his sword from the ground and walked in between Arthur and the serpent. His eyes glared fiercely at the charging beast.

Holding his sword in front of him with both hands Merlin said _"Forberne!". _His eyes glowed andthe sword burst into flames. Merlin swung the sword at the snake and a ball of fire jolted out from the blade. The fire ball hit one of the heads of the creature, the one that bit Arthur. The snake made an ear piercing wail of pain as the left head was consumed by fire. Its scorched torso fell to the ground and died.

But this didn't stop the creature. With their yellow eyes, the other two heads ferociously stared at the sorcerer.

The second head - the one on the right - moved like a whip when it snapped forward and was about to reach Merlin. But the boy was quick on his feet as he dodged the snake and missed him by a foot. The young warlock muttered, _"__Gethrythian__!"_, his eyes glowed and his arms became so strong that when he swung his sword on the neck of the snack the head was instantly chopped off. The right headless serpent thrashed as green blood oozed out. Afterwards it crashed on the ground leaving the head on the center to fend for itself.

But the last head suddenly hesitated, it realized that the frail human before it was a mighty sorcerer. Afraid that it would also met its demise the last living head turned around and tried to get away by slithering. But the weight of its two dead siblings made it difficult for it to escape.

"Oh no you don't," Merlin said smirking.

The young warlock's eyes flashed, he let go of his sword and the blade floated in mid-air. He extended his hand towards the sword, summoned his powers and shouted, _"Brechdan an weal d'feluac!"_

With the flash of his eyesMerlin'smagic flowed into the sword and the blade started to glow brightly. The ordinary sword became a magical weapon that could kill magical creatures.

Using his magic Merlin made the sword turn and pointed its sharp tip in the direction of the retreating serpent. Then like an arrow shot from a bow, the sword hurled in a straight line and pierced the creature at the back of its neck. The snake arched its back and squealed violently as the magical sword was taking effect. The snake started to glow. Merlin covered his eyes for he knew what was going to happen next.

After a loud shriek the serpent exploded in a blinding blast of light, and the three headed serpent was gone.

As the bright light subsided and the fog slowly disappeared Merlin opened his eyes. He stood in place bewildered, trying to piece together what had just happened. Then comprehension started to set in. He couldn't believe he actually killed the three-headed serpent. And with that thought he made a wide proud grin.

However his smile slowly vanished when he spun around and saw his injured friend behind him. Merlin may have killed the creature, however Arthur - the one he swore to protect - was badly injured.

The boy ran to the unconscious prince. Arthur skin looked pasty and sweat formed on his forehead. He looked at the snake bite on Arthur's arm, it was bleeding dark colored blood, and indication that the venom was spreading. Merlin took off his blue neckerchief and tied it tightly above the wound to act as a tourniquet, hoping that it will help reduce the spread of the venom.

As he bound Arthur's wound he abruptly remembered that almost a year and a half ago he and Arthur went through the same situation when they battled the Questing Beast. It seemed like history was repeating itself. Only this time the knights were not around to help them.

Merlin wondered if this was one of those instances when he would have to sacrifice something in his life to save Arthur. Hopefully it wouldn't be something so important to him. The last time he made a bargain to trade his life for Arthur's, but instead Nimueh almost took Hunith and Gaius' lives. Merlin realized that it seemed all great sacrifices demand a great price.

But Merlin quickly shrugged the thought away. This wasn't the time to muse about what he would sacrifice for Arthur's life if he has to come to that point. Instead he contemplated on how they will return to Camelot in Arthur's incapacitated state. Merlin was thinking of leaving Arthur and hurrying back to Camelot to get help. But on a second thought, after what happened to them, he could never entrust Arthur to the Darkling Woods. Other creatures could be lurking in the forest and it wouldn't be safe for an injured man to be left alone in such a place.

When Merlin finished dressing Arthur's wound the prince started to come around. Merlin blew out a sigh of relief.

Arthur felt a sharp throb on his left arm and winced. After opening his eyes he saw his servant beside him tending his wound. He was both surprised and relieved to see that Merlin was still alive.

"What happened?" Arthur said faintly.

"Well, you were bitten by a giant three-headed snake." Merlin replied.

The prince's eyes wandered to look for the creature. "Where is it now?"

"It's gone."

"Gone? B-but how. . ."

Merlin cut him off. "No time to explain. We have to get back to Camelot and get you treated."

The servant helped the prince stand up, Arthur wobbled but Merlin steadied him and made him sit on a boulder. Then the servant picked up some of their belongings from the ground. He only brought the essentials because he didn't want to carry too many burdens when he had to assist Arthur.

"Can you walk all the way back to our horses, sire?" Merlin asked. There horses were left at the edge of the forest which was quite far from where they were.

Arthur nodded weakly then flinched in pain.

"Okay, we have to get to Camelot before night fall. Let's go." Merlin said this with some exerted authority.

Although it crushed Arthur's ego to have his servant boss him around, he neither complained nor argued. He just didn't have the energy to rant at Merlin. The venom was sapping away his strength and he didn't know long he could hold on.

While Merlin walked by Arthur's side, he looked at the prince attentively for any signs that Arthur was weakening. They marched slowly through the woods going back to where they started the trek. From Arthur's appearance, Merlin was worried if the prince could make it to their horses.

As they were quietly walking, Merlin suddenly reminded of Morgana and her dream. And sure enough her warning had come true.


End file.
